


Happy Anniversary

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler - Fandom
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jack is being Jack, Telepathy, bondmates, down day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are relaxing on the beach, but Jack is up to something as always.





	Happy Anniversary

The Doctor smiled down at the beautiful blonde human with her head in his lap, her feet licked by the waves, and way too much skin showing than he preferred, but he’d never say anything. Rose liked bikinis for the beach, so he kept his territorial side in check to let her soak up the sun. The fact that she had chosen his lap for a pillow while she drifted in and out of heat, swimming, and alcohol induced drowsiness was enough to quell the Storm anyways.    
  
He flicked his eyes away from her sweat and tanning oil slicked skin to scan the beach crowd for danger and Jack Harkness. Both had been relatively absent all day, which probably had nothing to do with the other, but his brain was running about seventy different lines of thought and those two subjects had flicked up from the background simultaneously. Seven hours, eleven minutes, and twenty-two seconds they had been on Atropicus V, and not a single spot of trouble had brewed. That pleased the Doctor for two reasons.    
  
The first being that Atropicus V was by far and large Rose’s favorite planet. She said there was just something about the tropical Earth sized paradise that made her feel amazing. So he brought her once a month, as the TARDIS calculates, but he still hadn’t told her that the air was chock full of Atropici Vertillan Amecispores, from the clusters of purple Atropici Palms. They acted on humanoid lifeforms to promote the production of endorphins. Sometimes Rose didn’t want to know the why’s and hows, a rare occurrence, but he wouldn’t spoil her favorite relaxation planet.    
  
The second being that she really, really, really deserved a down day. In the last two weeks they’d been arrested, tortured, trapped in a dilapidated hut in a blizzard, and stranded in a desert. She’d also been poisoned by a Jarrulian swamp lizard, which he’d managed to concoct an antidote to just in time to keep her entire nervous system from shutting down, and Jack had accidentally stumbled into a patch of hallucinogenic fungi that had almost made him jump off a cliff. Luckily for him, Rose had tackled him to the ground and held him there until the Doctor had gotten up said cliff and hit him with a syringe of Detox VI. All in all, her grin and happy dance when he hugged her tight and told her to go get her ‘holiday bag’ from the wardrobe had been well earned.    
  
“Doctor.” Rose huffed, as she smacked his  calf, made him look down. He saw her issue just as she muttered. “Book off boobs please.” The Doctor chuckled as he lifted his book from where his light reading had lowered to her barely covered chest. “The complete history of theoretical astrophysics is ruinin’ my tan line, ta.”    
  
“Sorry.” He chuckled, snapping it closed and tossing it over onto the lounge chair she had completely ignored except to empty her beach bag onto. “‘S been three hours. You need to take more before the last dose wears off.” The Doctor dug into his pocket to pull out the bottle of capsules containing the UV blocking, biodegradable nanogenes that would filter into her entire blood stream and keep her human system from developing adverse reactions to prolonged exposure to the twin suns. “Open.”    
  
“Ahhh.” Rose didn’t even open her eyes to open her mouth as he popped one capsule onto her tongue. He shoved the bottle away as she swallowed and rolled over make sure her back was evenly tanned as her front. “Where’s Jack?” She hummed, crossing her arms on his thighs and resting her cheek on them before opening one eye to look up at him.    
  
“Dunno, don’ care. He’s a big boy.” The Doctor replied, doing his very best not to stare down at her barely covered, pink sand dusted, delectable bum. Normally he wasn’t affected by such things, but this was Rose. He’d fallen in love with her heart and mind, which made her body absolutely irresistible. He failed horribly, and his Rose caught him looking. She wiggled her hips playfully, squeezing his thigh with one hand. “Don’ tease.” He snorted, reaching down to brush her salty hair over her face to conceal the wicked gleam in the one eye he could see.    
  
An image trickled over the bond, their reunion after the last arrest, and the combined memory flavored with Rose’s sweet telepathic signature was far more difficult to ignore than her physical tease. Still, he managed to keep himself in check. It was a good thing too, because Jack was strutting across the sand, beaming broadly. He wasn’t empty handed either. He had a massive bouquet of native flowers in one hand, a red box that looked suspiciously like chocolates under one arm, a bottle of champagne and two glasses in his other hand, and a small black box poking out of the elastic waist of his swim trunks. What the hell was going on?   
  
“Trouble’s back.” The Doctor patted his bondmate’s rear, and Rose pushed herself up with a wide smile and a happy hum. Just because he could, the Doctor leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.    
  
“What’s this?” Rose laughed, as Jack came to a stop, and the Doctor didn’t miss how the Casanova wannabe avoided his gaze.    
  
“You forgot?”    
  
“Forgot what?” Rose stood up as Jack passed her the flowers. Okay, what was he playing at? The Doctor knew it was something, but what? He took the flowers from her hand as she passed them down to him, so she could take the red box that, yup, had chocolate in them. “Oooo. Hold this too!” She thrust that down at his face, and the Doctor managed to catch it before the contents spilled.    
  
“Seriously you forgot?” Jack looked positively affronted as he pulled the black box out of his swim trunks, still clutching the champagne bottle and flutes in one hand. Okay, now this was just weird, even by the Doctor’s standards. Rose opened the box, and she gave a shocked squeak as an absolutely gorgeous Gratuloan Ruby necklace was revealed.    
  
“Jack....” The Doctor narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out why Jack was pouting but also had mischief twinkling in his eyes.    
  
“What is all this?” Rose closed the box, sending a wave of confusion but amusement over the bond. He sent one of annoyance back, which earned him an reassuring flicker of love and affection.    
  
Jack popped the champagne cork out and swiftly poured it into the flutes, passing her one. Okay, his faux pout was twitching up into a smirk as he clinked his flute to Rose’s, and they drained them. “It’s our one year wedding anniversary, wifey.”    
  
“Your what?” The Doctor surged to his feet as Rose let out a wild laugh.    
  
“You remember Doctor! When Rose got arrested on Introbi Beta, and you were investigating the-“    
  
“Psychic towers making all the women subservient!” Rose was laughing so hard now, and the Doctor was thoroughly confused, and getting very irritated as Jack inched closer to Rose. “Jack had to marry me before they’d release me to him!”    
  
“One year TARDIS time today!” Jack finally looked at him, and the Doctor felt his jealousy and flicker of anger dissipate as Rose stroked the bond with a sweet assurance that she was sorry they’d forgotten to tell him in the chaos of that adventure.   
  
“And by true Introbi tradition-“ Jack lunged forward, grabbed Rose by the waist, and tossed her over his shoulder. “I’m taking my wife to get her nice and wet!” Then he was running into the surf.   
  
“Doctor! Save me!” Rose squealed, reaching out for him. The Doctor tossed his leather coat aside and gave chase.    
  
  



End file.
